


Go All the Way

by VelvetSky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: A small collection of drabbles with various pairs all written for the darcyverse darcyland drabble race to the prompt Go All The Way (song by The Rasberries)
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Darcy & Jane

**Author's Note:**

> This one is Darcy & Jane.

“You need to go all the way down to the end of the street and take a left.” Darcy sighed as Jane made another loop.

“I hate these conventions. Too many people, and I can’t think.”

“And that’s why I said I’d drive, but for some reason you insisted.”

“I needed the distraction.”

“Well all it is now is distracted driving. The hotel is that way.” Darcy pointed in the opposite direction.

“Okay, okay. Give me a minute.”

“How are you a genius at where every star is in the sky, but you can’t figure out Northwest on the ground?”


	2. Darcy/Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Darcy/Loki.
> 
> This could also in theory be seen as a follow up to the Darcy/Loki drabble in the collection Come a Little Bit Closer. But it doesn't have to be either.

“Are you ready to go all the way out?” Loki was still watching Darcy’s face as they stood on a distant planet and looked up at the stars. 

“Yes, take me to the edge of the Universe, please.” 

In a swirl of green they stood upon a completely different planet. Not one that she would have been able to breath on, but he had magic for that. “What do you think?”

“I think Jane would be freaking out right now if she saw this.” 

“Probably. And I’m sure my brother would show her, if only it were in his abilities.”


	3. Steve/Darcy/Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Steve/Darcy/Bucky.
> 
> This could also in theory be read as a prologue of sorts to my story The Roadtrip.

Darcy sat in the backseat while Bucky drove and Steve played navigator. It was a road trip she’d have never anticipated. All the way down the coast and back, or nearly. It was funny listening to them argue over the little things like the volume on the radio or where to stop for gas. She still wasn’t quite sure how she’d wound up on this ride, but she was certainly curious where it was going to go. But they’d let her into their world and she was ready to take it all the way to the end of the line.


	4. Darcy/Loki (another)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Darcy/Loki as well.

“Okay, you can’t come to the beach and not go out and touch the water.” Darcy put her hands on her hips.

“Says who?” Loki mirrored her stance.

“It’s just the rules. Earth rules, damn it. Now take your shoes off and come wade into the water with me.” She was grinning, that was hard to resist, even for him.

“I know you are lying to me, but I’ll do it anyway. Just this once.”


End file.
